Superfunkytasticynessariffic
by crystalix
Summary: A fluffity, fluffity, future fic of fluffy fluff!


Title: Superfunkytasticynessariffic

Author: crystalix

Rating: PG

Summary: A fluffity, fluffity, future fic of fluffy fluff!

Pairing: Buffy/Angel

Timeline: Approx. 3 years after Chosen. Anything that happened after that episode (Buffy-wise) is changed, Angel timeline is pretty much the same though.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and co. "Superfunkytasticynessariffic" though was my beautiful creation though, so it's mine ;-)

Distribution: Please ask first!

A/N: Inspired by a category at the Angelic Buttercup Awards. I was browsing the site when I saw the category for "Best Fanfiction Name - Creative Title", I was almost giddy thinking "Okay, got the word, now _how_ can I fit this into a fic and have it make some form of sense?". So a big thanks to whoever created that category!

* * *

Superfunkytasticynessariffic

"I'm telling you Buff, it's the word of the next generation. It's hip, it's in!"

Buffy rolled her eyes as she cradled the phone in her neck. Moving around the house, she picked up forgotten stakes and old laundry. Since Sunnydale went down three years ago, each member of the gang seemed to have adjusted nicely to their new lives. Dawn was with Giles in England, also known as "Slayer Central" training to be a watcher and attending college for history and ancient civilizations, while Buffy's former watcher was slowly rebuilding the council (Scooby-style). Willow and Kennedy were travelling around the world, helping to scout out new slayers, along with Andrew (surprisingly), who decided to be the unofficial ambassador to slayer-hood. Faith, Wood, Xander, and the former Sunnydale potentials were in Los Angeles with the remaining LA crew; working out of the Hyperion hotel for both Angel Investigations and the 'slayer school': the second base for training slayers packed with teenaged girls from around the world.

Buffy had ended in Rome, of all places, living in a good-sized apartment with a part time job as a high-school councillor (again) and doing whatever she can for all the new slayer-divisions. She still did a good amount of slaying (mostly to preserve her sanity, she was a slayer after all!) but it was much less dire than it had been in Sunnydale, and for the most part she had a peaceful, calm life.

But not tonight.

She had been in the process of getting ready for her big date with Angel (who had shown up at her doorstep exactly a year before, fully human, which lead to a LONG reunion) when Xander had called. The two had spent an hour catching up before Buffy realised how late it was, so she was currently scrambling around her apartment in a small red dress and high heels, fully prepped for her night out, and trying to make the place at least somewhat presentable; picking up the mess she had neglected for days now, while arguing with Xander on the phone.

"Look Xander, I know you live with teenagers but there is _no_ way that word is the new thing. I mean 'superfunkytasticynessariffic'? That's not even a word!"

"Neither were half the words we used in high school." Xander pointed out.

"Yes but our phrases were practical! I mean 'slayage' is a perfectly acceptable term, makes complete sense. But _superfunkytasticynessariffic_ is too long, I mean honestly, _when_ is a reasonable person _ever_ going to use it?"

"There's loads of uses for it, you should hear the slayerettes when they have their girl talks. It's a main part of their lingo here Buff!"

"Ya but-" Buffy was interrupted by a strong knock on the door. "Oh crap! Xander I'll call you back tomorrow!" she said abruptly, before hanging up and throwing the phone on the table.

Cursing, she scrambled to pick up the last of the mess and quickly threw it into a nearby box. Another knock sounded at the door.

"Just a minute!" Buffy yelled, running into her room and quickly brushing her hair.

Minutes later she emerged with her purse, finally satisfied with her appearance, and made her way to the front door. Quickly she opened it, to reveal a familiar ex-vampire smirking with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. She stared at him and couldn't help but smile, he was dressed in tux much like the one he wore to her prom, his hair was in its usual style, but he had a certain glow to him that made her wonder what he had planned.

"Forgot again?" he asked, an amused look on his face.

"I remembered this time, honest. It's just Xander phoned and we haven't talked in a while and I didn't even realise how late it was until I looked at the clock and the apartment was a mess and-"

Angel quickly silenced her ramble by pressing his lips to hers. After a few minutes (but not near enough time for either of them) he pulled back.

Buffy stared up at him, breathless.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said, smiling. He quickly held out the roses, as though just remembering they were there. "For milady."

Buffy smiled and took them from him, giving him a quick kiss and a brilliant smile.

"They're beautiful Angel!" she said, heading inside to put them in water.

Angel smiled warmly, following her into the apartment. He spotted an overstuffed cardboard box full of seemingly random objects in the far corner of the room, he suppressed a laugh, Buffy was many things; particularly neat was not one of them.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, once she emerged from the kitchen with the vase in her hands.

She placed the flowers on her coffee table and smiled before picking up her purse and turning to him.

"Yep, 100 of the readiness. There isn't a chance you'd tell me _where_ it is we're going is there?" she ventured, giving him her best innocent look.

Angel gave her his trademark half-smile.

"Well when you put it that way…" he gave her a quick kiss. "Not a chance."

Buffy gave him a mock pout before giggling and following him out the door. It was her and Angel's one-year-as-a-couple-and-we're-still-alive anniversary, Angel had planned the whole evening and despite her efforts (and oh did she try) he refused to tell her where they were going. She pretended to be annoyed, but really she was giddy. She and Angel were together and going out for a promised-romantic evening, and nothing could make her happier.

He led her outside and into the parking lot, she gasped when she saw the black limo waiting for them. She looked to Angel in disbelief but he merely smiled and opened her door for her. The windows were dark and because of the night sky Buffy couldn't make out enough to know where they were going, after five minutes of trying, she gave up and rested against (aka snuggled) Angel, who seemed more than happy to oblige. Ten minutes later, their ride came to a stop, and Angel gave her a loving smile, before leading her out of the limo, for a night she would never forget.

Three hours later, Buffy and Angel were back in the limo, both smiling like fools and unbelievably happy. Angel had taken Buffy to an ice show, followed by a beautiful candlelit dinner at one of the best restaurants around. She laid in his warm embrace, happier than she had ever imagined. She was moved beyond words by how thoughtful everything had been, he had planned out every last detail with such care and love that she felt overwhelmed and wondering what she had done to deserve such a wonderful man.

Suddenly, the limo once again pulled to a stop. Buffy looked to Angel curiously, knowing that it was much to soon to be at either of their apartments.

"More?" she said, sounding like a five year old at Christmas.

Angel smiled and planted a light kiss on her crown.

"Just one last stop my love." He said softly, "Close your eyes for me."

Buffy complied without hesitation, allowing him to lead her out of the limo and to their destination. Eventually they came to a stop, Angel stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear.

"Okay, open them."

Buffy opened her eyes and gasped. Before her was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. They were in the middle of a garden; dozens of small candles lit the area, with beautifully arranged flowers everywhere and rose pedals decorating the ground. The whole area looked like some kind of dreamland, Buffy felt tears build up in her eyes at the sight. Angel gave her a small smile, uncharacteristically nervous as he moved in front of her. She gave him a questioning look, but all questions died in her throat as he pulled a small box from his pocket and bent down on one knee. Her hand flew to her mouth as she realised what was happening, tears fell down her face as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful Claddagh ring, the band was not silver but rose-gold and the heart was made from a large diamond. Angel looked to Buffy, his own tears gathering in his eyes.

"Buffy, ten years ago you swept me off my feet in an alleyway and I knew at that moment how hard I had fallen for you. You were this blinding light that burst into my life of darkness, you gave me a purpose in life. God, you've given me so much; kindness, devotion, strength, friendship, hope, and more love than I thought possible. We've been through break-ups and evil demons and more apocalypses that I can count, and we're both still here. You stood by me when I needed you and no matter how many times I made a mistake you always believed in me. A year ago today, I found you again, and at the moment that I saw you then I swore I would never let you go. You are my colleague, my friend, my lover, and I hope that someday soon, I can make you my wife. I love you so much… Buffy Anne Summers, will you marry me?"

Buffy stared at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Ya, duh!" she said, throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a kiss.

Angel laughed her reply, kissing her with all the love he could muster. Finally they pulled apart, he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around happily, both giggling in utter joy. Setting her down he placed the golden ring on her finger and smiled, kissing her again.

Buffy pulled back and stared at him in awe, unable to comprehend words.

"So, how does it feel to be the future Mrs. Angel O'Connor?" Angel asked with a smile, holding her as close as humanly possible.

Buffy gave him a bright smile and replied with a single word before kissing him again.

"Superfunkytasticynessariffic."

The End

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

crystalix


End file.
